


Fortune and Victory

by celeste9



Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Boats and Ships, Gen, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sea was calm. (Pirate AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune and Victory

**Author's Note:**

> For 'Pirate AU' on my Primeval bingo card. Clearly this was an excuse for Becker in high boots and tight trousers and a flouncy shirt.

The sea was calm.

Becker stood at the bow of the _Anomaly_ , gazing out over the wide stretch of blue, with the deck rocking faintly, gently, beneath his feet. The breeze fluttered through his hair and caught at his loose shirt. The sun was rising, leaving the sky awash in yellow, orange, and red.

It was a good morning, all considered. The crew had caroused until late in the night, drunk on the spoils of victory. Captain Wilder would make no more wild boasts from his resting place at the bottom of the ocean, not unless it was to the fish who would be his only company. His ship the _Christine_ was little more than driftwood after their parting gift, the fire that gutted her when they had taken all that was worth taking.

Becker felt warm and satisfied, the rewards of a hard-fought battle. The rewards that came from success.

Footsteps sounded lightly on the wood and Connor came to a stop beside him, the wind ruffling his black hair beneath his hat. “Where to, Captain?”

Becker shaded his eyes and looked at the blue, blue sea. “To fortune and victory,” he said. “To wherever the wind takes us.”


End file.
